


Nobel/Peasant AU

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [13]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 17<br/>Nobel/Peasant AU<br/>30 Day Cheesy tropes Challenge<br/>Darcy/Fandral</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobel/Peasant AU

**Author's Note:**

> So I know the last story I posted said the next one was supposed to be day 15 however, I am fighting a pretty strong head cold and all of done this weekend is blow my nose and sleep. Hopefully I'll eventually have the story I promised up.

Nobel/Peasant AU

30 Day Cheesy tropes Challenge

Darcy/Fandral

xXx

"Will you ever tell us who this mysterious woman is?" Sif prodded as she watched Fandral primp in the reflection of his goblet. 

"Jealous dear Sif?" She laughed heartily. 

"Only in your wildest dreams." Beside her Hogan chuckled. 

"Perhaps he exaggerates his luck with this woman." 

"I have not. I will have you know she is smitten with me." Sif rolled her eyes looking to Hogan. 

"I'm sure." Hogan teased. Fandral huffed. Sif's expression suddenly became serious. 

"Fandral, could it be that you may actually be... Serious about this woman?" Slowly he turned toward his two friends, Loki, Thor and Volstagg entering in time to catch the gist of their conversation.  

"I wasn't aware you were capable of love beyond your own reflection." Loki teased. Fandral shot him a glare.

"That's funny Loki, one could say the same about you, what with all those projections." Loki rolled his eyes. "Now if you will all excuse me." He left it hanging as he strutted out, ignoring the laughter as he headed down the hall. 

xXx

Darcy was the royal seamstress, and quite talented at that. The things she could do with fabric and yarn; thread and needle, could wow even the most stuck up of nobles. 

It was her immense talent that first drew Fandral's attention. Listening to the young women at feasts and celebrations gush over each other's gowns only to admit that the same woman created all of them intrigued him. Who was this woman whose talent was so incredible she was clothing the whole of Asgard's youth?

He sought out this woman.

Darcy's workshop sat in a quaint little corner of Asgard's high end market district. Stepping through the threshold he found said woman listening to a young woman and her mother explain in great detail what they wanted their new gowns to look like. Darcy's full focus was on the pair, so Fandral made a circuit around the shop looking over fabrics and finished dresses and tunics. 

"Is there something I can help you with my lord?" Darcy's sweet voice asked him. Fandral turned from the gown he had been examining to find Darcy waiting for his answer, both mother and daughter gone. 

"In all honesty milady, I've heard rumors of your talent and have even seen it with my own eyes and I must say I was curious to meet the woman behind such stunning creations."

"Why thank you." She replied, a blush tinting her cheeks. "Is there anything I may interest you in while you are here? Perhaps a new tunic?"

"They are all quite finely crafted it is hard to walk away without something." She smiled warmly, lighting something in him that he wasn't aware he could feel. 

He left that afternoon with an order for a custom Tunic and Pantaloon set. He could have bought a set pre made but then what excuse would he have to return. 

As the months passed Fandral found reasons to stop in. Occasionally it was to say hello, other times to purchase more from her, and at some point he let the pretense drop and began to court her, something that proved difficult with the secrecy of it all. Although he wast entirely sure why it was still a secret most likely because Darcy had not accepted his courting of her the way he had hoped she would. 

He never questioned why, at least he never questioned her directly, but today he intended to change that. She was with a client when he stepping out of the mid-morning sun. A young Nobel girl whom he'd flirted with a few times but who had never held his interest. The young woman was smiling and gushing over the gorgeous gown she was trying on when she noticed him. 

"Lord Fandral." She smiled brightly looking passed Darcy. Darcy turned to see him. "What do you think?" She asked, turning for him to see all angles. "Does lady Darcy not do the most incredible work?" 

"She does indeed." Fandral replied a charming smile for each of them. 

"Please Lady Katerina, you flatter me too much." Darcy replied.

"Nonsense, credit should be given where it is due." Fandral spoke up.  "Is that not correct Milady?"  He asked Katerina. Her smile dropped ever so slightly as she looked between the two. 

"Of course." She replied a bit strained turning away and stepping back into the small changing area. She pulled the curtain with a bit more force than necessary. 

"Good morrow Lord Fandral. How may I assist you today?" 

"Well, I was hoping that perhaps you would accompany me to Prince Loki's birthday feast." Before she could reply, Katerina emerged in her normal clothing. She brought the dress with her and handed it back to Darcy. 

"I think I'll shop around a bit more." Katerina said her light happy tone gone. Darcy's smile was tight in reply.

"Of course Milady. I shall hold this one in the back for you should you decide to come back." Katerina grunted stalking passed them and out the door. 

"What has gotten into her?" Fandral inquired absently as he shifted his attention back to Darcy. He watched as she took a deep breath. 

"I am honor that you would consider me to accompany you, however I am afraid I must politely decline." Darcy told him turning on her heels and setting the dress back on a hook against the far wall. 

"Lady Darcy, please. I don't mean to push or upset you I seem to have done but why do you repel me so?" She seemed to hesitate before turning to face him again. 

"I am very lucky to be here. I worked very hard to earn my place among the Nobel market, but I am still just a peasant, and I think it would do both of us some good if you remembered that." 

With that final word she left him for her workshop in the back, leaving him stunned and a bit heart broken. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19  
> Vampire AU  
> Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow


End file.
